


Copper Verdigris

by missariamalone



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: And I've Only Watched The 2017 Movie, As In This Is My First Work in This Fandom, Baby Zord, Female Tommy Oliver, It's gonna be a wild ride, Multi, OC Tommy Oliver, Oblivious Tommy Oliver, Rated M for language, Zords - Freeform, don't hate me, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missariamalone/pseuds/missariamalone
Summary: "Okay, so we've got a new student joining us in detention, Tomara Oliver. Tomara Oliver?"





	1. First Day Detention

Tommy Oliver would first like to say that it was not her fault that she got Saturday detention on her first day at her new school. Well, it was her fault. But that guy was being an asshole. So not _totally_ her fault.

She was, unsurprisingly, the first one to the school, and followed the very explicit signs to where the detention room was. Very helpful those paper arrows that lead directly to the basement. That had a whiteboard plastered with the word detention. It was almost as if people had saturday detention often.

Picking out a seat in the front corner of the room, Tommy slung her jacket over the chair and set down the binder and sketchbook she’d brought with her. Then she settled in in preparation for the next three hours until they were let out at noon. 

By the time other students actually started showing up, Tommy had to pee. So she left her things at the desk and set out for the only bathroom that she actually managed to remember on the singular day she’d been in the school.

Turns out that there was one closer, which she was actually quite happy about. It lessened the chance of her being late, because for however many fights Tommy was willing to get in, she would not sacrifice her punctuality for it. 

Turns out her motivation was useless this time as when she got back to the detention room, the monitor had arrived and had already started calling role,

“For the last time, Tomara Oliver!”

“I’m here!” the brunette slid down the stair railing, and jogged over to the desk she’d already set her stuff down at.

The teacher leveled his eyes at her, but let it go, “As always, approved coursework, or the Better Choices Workbook.”

Tommy rolled her eyes, this was nothing compared to her last school’s idea of detention. Twenty students, cleaning the gym, and buffing the floors every other week. Though it did still take time out of her weekend. 

The latina opened her binder, pulling out what was left of her math homework, starting on the second of four pages (seriously, it was her first day). Every so often she’d look up and around at the other people in the room. Eventually, her eyes caught a glimpse of paper slicing through the air. A hand shot up to catch it, it was a guy, blond. She saw him begin to lower his hand and started to look away, but not before spotting the little square bit of paper between two of his fingers. Cool.

Tommy tried to memorize the look on his face, and reached over to the side of her binder where she’d been working to her closed sketchbook, flipping it to a blank page. Then she started to sketch. She alternated between her Calculus and the sketch, making it as far as the outline of his face and a detailed hand. 

She was just finishing the third page of the packet and was about to resume shading the small bit of paper when the monitor called out, “It’s noon. You’re all free to go. I’ll see most of you again next we-”

An explosion echoed throughout the room, sounding like it was coming from one of the school hallways, “ _Cranston!_ ”

“That might have been my fault!” another boy, Cranston she supposed, said a not so guilty grimace on his face, “That might have been my fault, I’m so sorry.”

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh as she shrugged her emerald green jacket onto her shoulders. Binder and sketchbook in hand, she beamed at the darker-skinned boy before walking out the door. Only to be greeted a ways down the hall with a decently sized scattering of both metal and concrete. 

She was about to keep going when she spotted something in the rubble: a small bit of red wiring, “Clever,” Tommy whispered to herself, as she stepped over.

Maybe her sister was right. Maybe this town would be different than the last. Certainly more entertaining.


	2. That's Gotta Hurt

“We’ve finally located Rita’s power coin,” Alpha 5 announced when the Rangers entered the ship.

“So… no training today?” Kim clarified, even as she took off her t-shirt in favor of a tank top.

“Field experience more like,” Jason replied, “Where is it?”

“Well, it’s currently entering the stratosphere, and headed for…” the AI paused for a moment, as if calculating the exact place, “Norwood Drive.”

“Oh! I know where that is!” Billy exclaimed, “It’s on my way here!”

“Let’s go then,” Trini shrugged, yellow armor creeping over her skin until only her face remained visible, “We want to get to it before anyone else, right?”

The other four nodded in a way that could only be described as eerily in sync, armor beginning to form over their own bodies. When all five were encased they started back towards where they’d come, not taking a moment before bending their knees and leaping up, into the water above and towards their new destination.

Norwood Drive did end up being on the way to Billy’s house, only a few streets away in fact. Also, it was five in the afternoon, so it wasn’t as if the Rangers had gone unnoticed, they had gone unfollowed though. Definitely a good thing considering what was about to crash down to Earth.

Bounding over one more set of houses, the Rangers landed, Kimberly being the first one to touch down on the pavement. The five of them started to look towards the sky when a squeak sounded behind them.

When they turned around they were faced with a girl with wide eyes, definitely younger than them, but not really little either. 

“Uh, you haven’t seen any glowing green coins fall from the sky have you?” Zack stuck out a hand in a familiar motion in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

“No,” the brunette squeaked, a sound which was soon followed by a clattering from the other end of the house.

“Holy shit.”

There was the new girl from detention, colored pencils scattered at her feet as she stared wide eyed at them as she gripped a sketchbook with white knuckles. She seemed to have dropped a bag of the pencils on her way down the driveway. Because of them. Shit.

“Have you seen a green coin?” Kimberly asked, her voice strained with faux calm.

“Uh guys,” Billy interrupted, facing the opposite direction of the other four, “I think I see the coin.”

A small glint in the distance was quickly speeding towards their location, “Guys!”

If it was even possible, detention girl’s eyes got even wider, “What the fu-”

The coin slammed itself right in between her eyes, knocking her over with the force of it, “Oh shit,” Zack raced over to her side, quickly followed by Jason and the rest.

“It didn’t kill her right?” Kimberly fretted, leaning over to look at the girl, a bruise already forming on her forehead as the power coin slipped off her face and onto the concrete.

“Please tell me we didn’t kill her,” Billy added, nervousness prevalent in his voice, his hands twisting themselves in anxiety.

Jason, who’d leaned down to check her pulse, answered, “We didn’t kill her. She’s just passed out.”

“Thank god,” Kimberly’s head hung back, allowing her to look at Trini, who was attempting to calm down the young girl who had originally spotted them.

“Your sister will be fine,” Trini reassured the girl, “She’ll probably just have a headache when she wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new book that I haven't even posted on Wattpad yet, though I'm probably going to later today. I watched the Power Rangers movie, loved it, and decided to start writing this. I can't promise consistent updates on this though, because I'm probably only going to update when I finish a chapter. I hope that all of you reading this have a wonderful day and I'll hopefully see you all again when I come back with the second chapter.  
> ~ Aria :)


End file.
